Episode 165 (11th July 1962)
Plot As Len and Harry watch on while playing darts, and Ena listens in from the snug, Bill asks an angry Elsie if Len was the one who told her. He tells her that he should never have wed Phyllis, their marriage has been constant "cat and dog" and they are now separated. Elsie tells him she wants him to sort things out properly and until then she doesn't want to see him. The next morning, Ken enjoys a breakfast at No.1 with Albert and Val. Pamela Marriott, Val's assistant, wants to buy her out of the shop. She isn't sure and tells Albert that Ken has asked her to marry him. She worries that she's not good enough for him but Albert thinks she's being daft. At Miami Modes, Dot tries to comfort Elsie when she feels that Bill is her last chance but tells her that she should have nothing to do with him. Elsie breaks down. Bill rings her at work but she refuses to take the call. He passes a message on to see Elsie in the Rovers at 8.00pm. Jack continues to refuse to go on the Babbacombe holiday. Phyllis Gregory arrives from Scotland and Swindley directs her to Mawdsley Street. Doreen realises who she is and tells Bill. He, in turn, warns Elsie. Len retreats to the Rovers to avoid Phyllis and Nellie's conversation. Ena gets Doreen and Sheila to spy on events in the public for her. Len finds Bill in No.11 and tells him to be in the Rovers at 8.00pm when Phyllis will be there. He wants Elsie to make his mind up for him but she tells him it's up to him. Bill and Phyllis meet up in the pub. Elsie can't stand not knowing what's going on and goes there herself. Phyllis begs Bill to come back to her as Elsie listens on, insisting they can be happy. He doesn't tell Phyllis about Elsie and agrees to return with her. They leave together as Elsie weeps. Ken and Val burst in celebrating their engagement watched by a saddened Elsie. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Valerie Tatlock - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers Guest cast *Bill Gregory - Jack Watson *Dorothy Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Phyllis Gregory - Mary Quinn Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Rosamund Street *Miami Modes - Better Dress Salon Notes *Two clips from this episode were featured in Episode 957 (25th February 1970) as Elsie Tanner, reunited briefly with Bill Gregory, remembers the events of eight years before. *Dot Greenhalgh refers to their Miami Modes department as "Higher Class" rather than the usual "Better Dress". *''TV Times'' synopsis: The street watches Elsie's dilemma *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,586,000 homes (1st place). *This episode was included on the Granada Video The Magic of Coronation Street released on 16th November 1982. Category:1962 episodes Episode 0165